Drapple
by Utopiste
Summary: "Poppy, Il semble que Drago ait un étrange attachement pour une pomme, qu'il appelle maintenant Pomme, avec une majuscule. je ne veux pas enlever de points à ma maison, donc je vous l'envoie pour le traitement approprié.. S.R."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : _Comme si j'avais pu écrire tout ça... mais bon : rien n'est à moi, le monde appartient à Dieu JKR et l'histoire à Chinky123, je ne fais que traduire._

* * *

Drago fixait la pomme.  
La pomme le fixait.  
- Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas Pomme ?  
La pomme hocha la tête.  
- Ouais, eh bien c'est une bonne chose parce que je ne me comprends pas moi-même.  
La pomme ne fit aucun commentaire.  
- Tu sais, on a un monde fou, mélangé, non ?  
La pomme resta silencieuse, comprenant parfaitement Drago.  
- Et parfois je me dis, peut-être... Je voudrais être une pomme juste comme toi.  
Il leva un doigt et toucha l'invisible nez de la pomme, la secouant.  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir mangé tes frères, ils étaient juste trop juteux et délicieux pour résister.  
La pomme sembla désappointée et infligea une silencieuse punition à Drago.  
- ...Pomme, ne sois pas en colère, s'il te plaît, je... J'ai... besoin de toi.  
La pomme montra des signes d'intérêt, mais continua de se taire.  
- Pomme, gémit Drago, ne me fais pas ça, parle moi, je t'en prie...  
Il caressa l'unique feuille du fruit.  
- Je... je...  
- MONSIEUR MALFOY ! interrompit Rogue. Ne. Mangez. Pas. Ma. Leçon, psalmodia-t-il solennellement.  
Le professeur avança vers l'endroit ou Drago et la pomme étaient assis, tendit la main et dit : "Donnez-moi la pomme, vous pourrez reprendre cette chose à la fin du cours."  
- N'APPELEZ PAS POMME "CHOSE", SALE BÂTARD ! POMME A UN NOM ! cria le jeune homme en serrant Pomme contre lui.  
- Retenue, et lâchez cette pomme.  
- Pomme est un nom, et faîtes des phrases correctes.  
- Vous testez ma patience.  
- Je ne vous donnerai JAMAIS Pomme, vous m'entendez, JAMAIS ! protesta Drago.  
Rogue soupira et alla remplir une fiche de retenue, ainsi qu'une note à Madame Pomfresh.

_"Poppy, _  
_Il semble que Drago ait un étrange attachement pour une pomme, qu'il appelle maintenant Pomme, avec une majuscule. je ne veux pas enlever de points à ma maison, donc je vous l'envoie pour le traitement approprié.._  
_S.R."_

Rogue plia la note et la mit dans une enveloppe scellée, avant de tenter de la remettre à Drago, qui était occupé à bercer la pomme.  
- Drago, laissez Pomme avec moi et allez à l'infirmerie, prenez cette note.  
- NON, je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal, allez-vous en !  
Rogue arracha sèchement la pomme de force et l'emmena loin de son élève avant de le pousser hors de la classe, fermant la porte.  
- Maintenant, nous pouvons poursuivre notre leçon, passons à...  
Drago commença à marteler la porte "POMME, POMME, JE T'ENTENDS, LAISSEZ-MOI ENTRER, POMME, JE T'AIME, POMME... POMME... POMME... POMme... pomme..."  
Sa voix s'évanouit, Rogue sourit, regarda le fruit et soupira.  
- Qui a donné de l'Amortentia à Malfoy ?"  
Le silence se fit dans la classe.  
- Miss Granger, retenue.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi , Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! "  
- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais croire que Londubat aurait préparé cette potion, Miss Granger ?  
Hermione parut choquée. "C'est un compliment, professeur ?  
- Non, ricana-t-il, et en retenue Weasley aussi, il est évident que vous ne l'avez pas faite seule.  
A ce moment-là, Drago cira "BOMBARDA" et la porte sauta sous le choc. Il regarda autour de lui, menaçant, une lueur de folie dans les yeux, avant de repérer Pomme dans les mains du maître des Potions.  
Il cria et commença à courir au ralenti vers Rogue, les bras tendus, le bousculant en hurlant "Nooooooooon..." tandis que la pomme s'envola des mains du professeur.  
Puis, à nouveau au ralenti, il sauta et l'attrapa dans les airs, mais trébucha et alla s'écrouler. Le fruit glissa de ses doigts, puis tout devint noir...

_Deux heures plus tard_

- Aïe, fit Drago en se réveillant.  
Le blond déglutit, regarda autour de lui. Il s'aperçut qu'il devait être à l'infirmerie, couché dans un lit avec des draps de linc blanc, avec, à côté de lui, une table encombré de ce qui ressemblait à une demi-épicerie verte.  
Des pommes.  
Des tonnes et des tonnes de pommes.  
- Que signifient ces pommes ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.  
- Cadeaux de vos admirateurs, lui répondit-il, rayonnant.  
Drago se redressa et plongea son bras dans une masse spongieuse. "Aaaaah !" cria-t-il sortant son bras. En regardant ce dont il s'agissait, il remarqua que c'était encore une autre pomme. Une pomme meurtrie et sale, couchée dans son lit à côté de lui.  
- Je suis désolée, Drago, fit une voix avec douceur. Le garçon se retourna et vit Hermione Granger assis près de lui. Je n'aurai pas dû utiliser ce truc sur toi, il semblait inoffensif au premier abord, mais apparemment c'était plus fort que ce que je pensais. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu finisses à l'infirmerie.  
- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et pourquoi quelqu'un a mis une pomme dans mon lit ? Et pourquoi les gens me donnent des fruits et pas des bonbons ?  
- Je vais vous le dire ! explosa une voix dans un coin. Le professeur Rogue sortit lentement de l'ombre, tenant un document qui semblait officiel à la main. Ce stupide Potter et ses amis ont pensé qu'il serait amusant de vous faire tomber amoureux à l'aide d'une pomme. Miss Granger a préparé de l'Amortentia, mais au lieu de le verser sur la pomme, elle a bêtement trempé la pomme dans la potion donc, sans le savoir, elle a modifié les propriétés de la potion et créé un philtre sept fois plus puissant. Ils vous ont bêtement donné la pomme et vous êtes tombé si profondément fou du fruit que nous n'étions plus en mesure de vous séparer d'elle. Quand je l'ai fait par la force, vous avez explosé la porte et bêtement sauté dans les airs pour attraper la pomme, atterrissant à l'infirmerie.  
Drago gémit "Donc vous dîtes que c'est la faute de Granger ? Et je suppose que la pomme à côté de moi, c'est celle dont je suis tombé amoureux ?"  
- Il semble que Miss Granger ait des droits de 7 973 427 gallions, elle vous en a offert la moitié pour compensation et pour avoir testé ses effets.  
Drago regarda Hermione, étonné. "Tu as créé une nouvelle potion et tu viens de me verser la moitié des bénéfices ? A moi ?"  
Elle hocha la tête : "Nous n'avons pas encore pensé à un nom, veux-tu nous faire cet honneur ?"  
Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

_ - Drapple._

* * *

Voilà, donc euh... Si vous avez des choses à dire, il y a une petite case marquée reviews... Je traduirai l'épilogue très prochainement et... Et c'est tout. J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi !

Bon. Je sais que je suis très en retard. D'un mois. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime hein ? *_regard de cocker_* Donc je vous fait pas plus attendre... Je rappelle juste que tout appartient à JKR ou Chinly123...

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour Drago, rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit, rien de bizarre, rien d'étrange. Il n'avait pas eu à travailler depuis quinze ans, depuis le jour où il fût diplômé. La fortune Malfoy seule était suffisante pour le garder éloigné du besoin toute sa vie, et ajouté à l'argent que la "Sang-de-Bourbe" lui avait donné, on pouvait dire qu'une luxueuse vie lui était assurée. Malgré la pensée qu'il n'avait pas besoin de gagner sa vie, Drago avait un petit boulot d'assistant du professeur de Potions à Poudlard, et marquait les élèves par les durs devoirs qu'il leur assignait. Il avait également pris la position de gouverneur de son père, encore une fois non parce qu'il avait à le faire mais pour ne pas mourir d'ennui chaque jour.

Oui, aujourd'hui était une bonne journée, enfin, était une bonne journée jusqu'à environ neuf heures du matin, quand ce jour se transforma en désastre. A neuf heures, fit irruption dans le salon de Malfoy une loutre argentée : le patronus de Granger.

- Malfoy, viens vite ! On a besoin de toi à Poudlard !

Draco soupira, mais fut soulagé, il s'était déjà déroulé un moment depuis son dernier enseignement. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était enfin le jour !  
Saisissant la poudre de Cheminette, il cria "Poudlard, bureau de la directrice !" et transplana immédiatement.  
Draco atterrit en toussant et crachant de l'autre côté de la cheminée.

- Sérieusement, Granger ! Je suis le gouverneur de cet endroit maudit, vous pourriez au moins faire en sorte que je puisse y transplaner ! pesta-t-il.

- Désolée, le foyer a une fissure, y atterrir est brutal. Je ne voulais pas le remplacer car il s'inscrit dans la décoration d'époque, lui répondit Hermione en l'aidant à se relever.

- Ok, je suis ici, alors que me voulez vous ? demanda Drago avec agacement.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour enseigner à des cinquièmes années, le professeur Lambert a eu un... euh... accident malheureux avec cette classe.

- Quel genre d'accident ? demanda Drago suspicieusement en haussant un sourcil.

- Eh bien, vous savez que Neville a un fils, non ? Brodie... et il tient de son père, vous comprenez, assurez-vous qu'il se tienne à distance des ingrédients dangereux !

- Oh, d'accord... Quand la leçon commence-t-elle ?

- Eh bien en fait, Malfoy, elle a commencé il y a quelques minutes déjà.

- Ah, Granger, vous savez que j'aime me préparer avant les cours, vous auriez dû me dire avant que -

- Oui oui, le coupa-t-elle. Mais Votre Altesse Royale pourra se plaindre plus tard, en ce moment Brodie Londubat est assis, sans surveillance, dans une pièce remplie de potions, allez-y avant qu'il n'arrive une catastrophe !

- N'étiez vous pas celle qui a défendu Londubat, Granger ? fit Drago en souriant avant de se faire pousser hors de la salle par une Hermione fermement décidée à l'ignorer. Sérieusement, c'est la façon dont vous traitez vos invités ? C'est un miracle que vous ayez été faite directrice !

La porte se ferma immédiatement sur son visage.

Avec un soupir, Draco se dirigea vers les (trop) familiers cachots. Les étudiants s'éloignaient du chemin de "Lord Malfoy" avec des chuchotements, ce qu'il trouva un peu fatigant. Il fut soulagé quand il fut finalement arrivé à sa classe de potions. Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un geste, et il les fit s'asseoir d'un mouvement. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, un jeune fille leva la main brusquement.  
- Oui ? demande Draco avec un regard tranchant.  
- Le professeur Lambert m'a demandé de donner ça au remplaçant, Monsieur ! déclara la jeune fille.  
- Euh merci Miss... Euh...  
- Jane Ranger, Monsieur.  
- Miss Ranger, alors, fit le remplaçant, déjà fatigué de cette Miss Ranger dès la première minute. Exactement le même air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans la voix que Granger, sans mentionner la similitude de leurs noms de famille. Drago frissonna mentalement de cette étrange ressemblance. Jane Ranger vint et lui remit un dossier. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait pour voir le plan de la leçon, son cœur s'arrêta.

_"__**SUJET :**__ Potions_  
_**ANNEE :**__ Cinquième année, Gryffondor et Serpentard_  
_**SUJET/POTION :**__ Drapple_  
_**TRAVAIL EN CLASSE :**__ Expliquer comment identifier la potion et les symptômes de ceux qui l'ont consommé. S'appuyer sur la page 289 de «L'édition révisée de Potions avancé». Après l'histoire de base de Drapple, définir aux étudiants comment fabriquer Amortentia; puis démontrer le mouvement correct afin de placer la pomme à l'intérieur de la potion._  
_**DEVOIRS :**__ Écrire un essai sur l'histoire de l'Amortentia et de Drapple qui doit être long d'au moins quatre rouleaux de parchemin._  
_**POINT A MENTIONNER :**__ Expliquer la différence entre Amortentia et Drapple._  
_**POINTS SECONDAIRES :**__ La tombe de Pomme, première du nom, est située à Poudlard. Drago Malfoy fut le premier à tester le philtre."_

- GRANGER ! beugla-t-il.  
Drago se traîna hors de la classe quarante minutes plus tard. Une horrible, horrible classe, où toutes les cinq minutes, on lui avait demandé s'il était lié au célèbre Draco Malfoy de la potion, si la directrice en était l'inventeur, si "l'arbre Drapple" était encore à Poudlard, si il avait eu des "petits bébés Drapple". Le blond avait fini par leur dire qu'il ne leur raconterait la vraie histoire uniquement s'ils arrêtaient de le bombarder de questions.  
Une chose retint son attention, un simple détail, quand il vit "Pomme fut enterrée à Poudlard".

Il alla droit au bureau d'Hermione dès la fin.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? questionna Drago.  
- Qu'est ce que c'était que quoi ? demanda Hermione innocemment.  
- Ne fais pas l'idiote avec moi, je sais que tu m'as fait donner ce cours sur Drapple exprès !  
Il fallut un moment à Hermione pour comprendre ce qu'il dit. " Drapple ? Comme... La potion ?"  
- Oui, DRAPPLE, comme la potion ! Je devais enseigner le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie à un tas de débile, et répondre à tout un tas de questions parmi les plus stupides sur mon histoire personnelle !  
La brune fronça les sourcils, puis sa moue se transforma en un sourire, puis un sourire narquois. Après avoir évalué la situation, elle commença à rire à en perdre son souffle.  
- Granger ! Tu m'écoutes ? Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?  
- Bien sûr... Mais... Trop drôle... laissa échapper Hermione entre deux rires.  
- Ça suffit ! Ce n'est absolument pas marrant ! Mais...Le blond fulminait, puis commença à hésiter, je... J'ai une question, cependant... Pomme est vraiment enterrée à Poudlard ?  
Hermione s'arrêta de rire et leva un sourcil. "Pomme ? Eh bien, oui, c'est elle, le petit pommier à côté du Saule Cogneur, pourquoi ?"  
Drago pâlit et la quitta en silence.

***  
Le lendemain, il était de retour. Il fit son chemin dans le parc, puis repéra ce qu'il cherchait.  
- Pomme ! cria-t-il dans un moment de folie et il courut vers l'arbre, l'étreignant étroitement. Tu m'as manqué... Tu m'as tellement manqué... Ne me quitte plus jamais... Je t'aime, chérie.  
Pomme, maintenant Pommier, se balançait de droite à gauche dans la brise. C'était le moment parfait, seulement deux personnes, euh, une personne et une plante, debout en silence, s'enlaçant. Rien de semblait pouvoir leur faire obstacle.  
Alors Drago se demanda si c'était vraiment juste des effets secondaires, ou si il aimait vraiment Pomme...  
Oui, il l'aimait,il aimait Pomme. Drago et la Pomme.  
Drapple.


End file.
